True Love of the Seven Seas
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: The Book of Peace has been stolen and with it all of the kingdoms will inevitably fall into chaos. Chryseis, little sister to Proteus, goes along for the ride with Marina, Sinbad, and his crew as they go to retrieve the book. Along the way she will meet her match as she begins to fall hard and fast for someone she never would've expected. The question is...will she stay? Kale/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I own nothing except for the OC.**

True Love of the Seven Seas Prologue

Inside of the realm of chaos known as Tartarus separate from our own floated the earth surrounded by stars shaped into all kinds of constellations. Everything looked to be at peace…but nor for much longer.

Out of the infinite darkness slowly moving towards her enchanted model of the earth came the Goddess of Chaos herself Eris. Radiating with power and magic the immortal goddess was unmatched by most not only in her beauty. Her thin sleeveless dress floated around her feet in waves similar to smoke as she moved with her long hair flowed as if it was constantly moving in water.

"Wake up, my Beauties," commanded Eris, seductively, "rise and shine. It's a brand new day and the mortal world is at peace…," as if the sound of her voice alone the constellations of stars came alive taking on shapes of various creatures men only thought of as myths and legends as they gathered around their Mistress, "but not for long."

Eris leaned over the earth gazing into the world of the humans waving a hand over its very surface. "Just look at them. I pull one tiny thread and their whole world falls unraveling into chaos. Glorious chaos," she said, trembling with great anticipation and evil.

Suddenly her eyes focused on a sight that made her eyes light up. "And what could be more perfect than this," she said, eyes zooming in on what had caught her attention which were a pai of ships with one quickly catching up to the other in hot pursuit.

"A noble prince, a beautiful princess, a priceless treasure," she said, eyes focused onto the one in the back, "and a black hearted thief. Oh this is going to be fun."

Eris then summoned one of her creatures to her. It was Cetus known to all as the great sea monster. "Cetus, you know what to do," directed Eris. "Let the games begin."

Cetus then launched himself down in the earth transforming into a being made out of flesh and blood instead of stars. Falling into the ocean without anyone spotting him Cetus made his way toward his targets just as his Mistress ordered.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 1

The entire crew was on high alert. They were rushing frantically about preparing for an attack. We'd tried to outrun the pirates on our tail, but we weren't able to lose them. In fact their speed was only increasing showing they were going to reach us in a mere matter of a few short minutes.

I was leaning over the railing of the side of the ship keeping track of the progress of where the pirate vessel was. They'd be right directly on us soon. "They're coming up on top of us," I warned, worried.

At my warning my brother came over from where he was speaking with some of the crew to check for himself. "We'll have to fight them off. Prepare yourselves," ordered Proteus, shouting the command to the entire crew. "They must not get the Book!"

All members rushed to their stations following the orders of their Prince.

Placing a hand on my shoulder squeezing in a comforting manner, Proteus cautioned "You ready for this, Chryseis? This is going to be dangerous."

"Are you kidding, Brother," I joked, grinning, twirling my two double bladed lances through my fingers, "I was born ready."

Returning the grin patting my back he went to stand at the door guarding the only way to the Book of Peace to prevent intruders from getting in and stealing it. Backing away from the railing I took a flanking position among the crew ready to fight. Neither of us knew a drastic change was about to commence in our lives altering the course of destiny for us forever.

On the opposite ship a different sort of preparation was being done to its crew. Many of the crew members were standing in a line at attention while the first mate stood on the helm at the wheel. The captain was slowly walking down the line with his trusted dog walking beside him hands behind his back giving a small speech to increase their drive for the main job.

"Gentlemen this is what we've been waiting for. The world's most valuable object is on its way to Syracuse," said Sinbad, coming to a halt near to the front of the ship turning to face his men a huge smug grin on his face. "It's a shame it'll never get there."

Laughter rang out among the entire crew catching the humor in their Captain's speech.

"After today," said Sinbad, clapping his hands together rubbing the palms in eager anticipation, "we retire to Fiji."

This only got them even more excited. All of them yelled the name Fiji drawing out their chosen weapons for a raid elated.

"Kale," called Sinbad, running to the front of his ship.

"Aye, Captain," said Kale, steering the ship directly next to the target.

"Spike," said Sinbad, leaping to the side hanging onto a loose line.

On command the dog pulled a lever with his teeth as soon as this was done a range of blades shot out from the sides of the ship.

Sinbad exclaimed "Let's get rich!"

The blades dug deep into the ships side of the target locking the two boats tightly together. The force of the impact flung Sinbad in the air from his ship to ours which was exactly was he intended. Flipping through the air he drew the two swords from his back. Upon landing he was immediately bombarded by members of the king's navy. The others on his crew followed his lead even the dog. Spike activated a small catapult in turn launching him attacking soldier's slobbering all over them.

As soon as the fight started there was one among the pirates who drew my immediate focus. He was big twice the size of all the others. There wasn't an inch of fat on this guy covered in nothing but muscle. He was without a shirt chest bare. He was wearing a pair of tan breeches held by a belt with the look of a dark blue sash at his waist along with a pair of black boots. His head was bald entirely carrying a beard with facial hair in small amounts in four spots. One was just barely underneath the mouth, one on each side, and the last at the point of his chin. Also he had two earrings hanging. The pirate's strength was more than apparent when it came to his choice of weapon. Using only the muscles in his arms he tore away a considerable piece of the ships wooden railing where some shields were hanging. With this in hand he easily knocked aside some soldiers charging directly at him.

I wasn't going to have this pirate knocking around my men as if they were nothing. Twirling my lances I ran forward to strike. His back was turned as he was battling against another soldier. With him distracted I thought I could be able to bring him down easily without him seeing me coming. Apparently I underestimated his levels of perception no matter what they were. Just when it seemed like I was about to piece his heart the opposite happened. His hand snapped out grabbing the lance stopping it advance as the blade was about an inch away from piercing his skin. Gasping I looked to find the pirate staring down at me a smirk on his face.

"Nice try," he smirked, brow raised. "That the best you can do?"

Eyes narrowed, I snarled "You haven't seen anything yet." I pulled back as if tot tug the lance out of his grip, but that wasn't the whole purpose.

Moving into a back flip I kicked hard against his chest shoving his away. From the impact of the kick the pirate was forced to release his tight grip on the lance as he was shoved backwards. Landing a few feet behind I was crouched low glaring up at the pirate lances held on the offensive. Steady on his feet the pirate came at me our weapons locking together his being the wooden railing while mine were the double bladed lance.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to fight," I cautioned, teeth gritted, smiling. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I'll remember that," he said, a mysterious glint flashed in his eyes. It was only there for a second, but it was there. He then swiped at my legs.

In order to dodge I jumped feet avoided being hit by the wood. The next few minutes was a back and forth fight of dodging each other's blows while attempting to land damaging hits on the other. It came to a standstill when he landed a hit that knocked me against the deck. Before I could rise to retaliate in a counterattack or he could land another hit some soldiers seeing my predicament stepped in to intervene taking over. I was about to join them when a sight caught my eyes causing me to change my decision. Proteus was battling against three on his own. I knew he was skilled enough with a sword to take them down I didn't want to risk taking any chances with his safety. Rushing to the helm of the ship I went to give him an assist.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 2

Sinbad couldn't resist showing off against all of these soldiers. He was running circles around his opponents not getting a scratch on him, but he was certainly planting plenty on them. Twirling a fallen soldier's sword fast in between his own he knocked the swords of two soldiers out of their hands as they were caught. Those two were forced to have to duck down to avoid getting hit. Another soldier came at him rushing from the side, but Sindbad didn't bother to use a sword on this one. Using the tip of his sword Sinbad knocked the guy's helmet off of his head. The soldier made it easy for Sinbad to maneuver into the right position. He slid beneath the guy in between his legs going for the other side. As the soldier turned to face him that was when he did it. The soldier really flew right into that one as Sinbad head-butted him.

Smirking Sinbad spotted a fresh wave charging at him thinking of the perfect way to have them handled correctly. Digging the point of his swords into the wood of the deck he used them as leverage. Spinning in a fast circle he kicked away all of the soldiers that came at him until each and every one was down. Doing a last flip he made a clean landing sheathing his sword at the same time. Sinbad stood right beside Kale his friend standing close by already finished dealing with the soldiers rushing him with one in a headlock not allowing him a chance of breaking free unless Kale simply allowed it.

"You catch that last move? Pretty cool, huh," gloated Sinbad, cocky.

Shrugging, Kale said "I thought you overworked it just a bit." He then dropped the guy in his hold, but not before knocking him out.

Rolling his eyes exasperates Sinbad muttered at what Kale said. Obviously he didn't think so.

Suddenly Kale snapped his head to the left catching a sword between his teeth. He could hear and see a soldier charging at him and was prepared. The soldier was standing wide eyed at the unorthodox nature of the catch. Using none of his hands only the neck he threw the soldier overboard splashing into the water.

"Oh," retorted Sinbad, rolling his eyes, "and I was overworking it."

Chuckling Kale spat out the blade from his mouth. Sinbad turned to continue his way to the helm where the door to the Book stood. As fast as he moved to go he froze in place not moving an inch another step. Fighting three of his men in front of the very door were two faces he hadn't seen in years. One was a male fighting with a single sword while the other was a golden haired beauty wielding a double bladed lance.

"Proteus, Chryseis," said Sinbad, eyes wide, not expecting to find either of them there.

"Oh this just got interesting," drawled Kale, brow raised. "How long has it been?"

"About a lifetime ago," said Sinbad, somber eyed, solemn.

Proteus and I were having some great fun. Proteus was fighting two while I was taking care of one. Sweeping ones legs out from underneath him I slammed the blunt side of one of my blades into his face causing him to yelp in pain. Proteus cut the blade from the spear of another from the tip kicking him into the deck. He then worked on the third using not his sword to knock him out, but his legs. He smacked the guys face around before aiming a kick from the heel of his boot from the direct force to the head. The two of us then heard a voice that hadn't reached our ears in ten years originating behind us.

"Still fighting like a pair of old ladies." Said Sinbad, mocking our fighting style.

"Sindbad," breathed Proteus, astonished.

"It can't be." I said, doubting my ears were telling the truth.

Lowering our guard we began to turn to get a good look, but this was actually a big mistake. As soon as our backs were beginning to turn we were tackled by all three of those pirates we'd been battling against.

Arms crossed Sinbad winced knowing that had to be painful. "That wasn't very smart of you," he chuckled, wincing.

Proteus and I were being restrained, but we easily shook them off as we returned to standing position. We stared at our old friend in disbelief not really believing our own eyes.

Proteus was the first to regain the use of his voice out of the level of shock. "Sinbad, what-what are you doing here," asked Proteus, flustered.

"I'm working," chuckled Sinbad, drawing his knife stabbing it straight into the lock. There was no longer need for a key after that. "You?"

"Don't you dare joke about this, Sinbad," I warned, eyes serious.

"What happened to you," demanded Proteus. "Where have you been?"

"It's good to see you too," he said, sarcastic, first speaking to me. He then directed what he said next to Proteus after he grinned at the flare I aimed at him in fury. "Love to stop and catch up, but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal," said Sinbad, sheathing his knife pushing the door open as he walked inside releasing some light laughter.

If it were possible I wouldn't been shooting fire at Sinbad right there and then incinerating him on the spot. Sinbad was lucky on his part I was restraining myself from pulling my lance on him as I moved to follow. Before I was able to step in through the door a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up into the face of my brother. Smiling gently at me he followed Sinbad inside shutting the door behind him. Obviously the talk he wished to have was to be private one where I wasn't invited judging by the signal he gave me to stay put. I didn't want to, but I did what he requested. After all he was closer to Sinbad than I was although we did share a unique sort of friendship.

With many of the crew now severely beaten I was left on my own with the pirates. I wasn't the only one who'd made a move to follow the two friends. One of Sinbad's crew had made a move to follow which was the one Proteus had kicked in the face, but Kale held him back. The man I would soon learn to have the name of Kale I recognized immediately as the one I'd fought against. The people standing around him were either older or around the same age group. While analyzing them I was unable to really tell.

During the middle of my observations I caught the eyes of Kale watching me closely. When our eyes locked together I snapped my gaze away not wanting to get caught staring at him. Unfortunately my attempt at being discreet didn't go over too well for I heard an amused chuckle come from his direction.

Snapping my head, eyes blazing lashes, I said "Something funny here?"

Raising his hands in a calming placating manner, the pirate said "Nothing only that you seem to be quite determined to hide your movements."

"Oh really," I said, arms crossed, "and who are you to question what I do on my own ship?"

Standing tall while kind of holding out his chest in pride, the pirate said "Kale: first mate and second in command to Sinbad our Captain."

The words were meant to impress and on a usual person they would, but to me they held no such affect. Hands on hips, I said "And that is supposed to impress me, how?"

The look in his eyes along with those of the ones standing around him looked to be surprised and put down that I wasn't the least bit impressed. The expression was completely replaced when Kale instead looked at me in intrigue smiling slightly. He leaned his much larger upper body over mine causing a shadow to cover me. Because of his superior height I had to crane my neck to look up at him, but refused to back away intimidated. I wasn't about to show any signs of giving into intimidation if that was the sole purpose of his actions.

Chuckling, Kale countered "And who are you to be asking that?"

Eyes flashing dangerously for a split second the only sign there was even an ounce of anger at his words. Only those with extremely sharp eyes were able to notice it if not at all. Head up high and proud, I said "I am Chryseis the Princess of Syracuse the only daughter of King Dymas."

There was a lingering awkward silence remaining after this announcement. Kale didn't look at all that surprised. In fact he seemed to have suspected my true identity from the start while the others on his side were oblivious to my rank and title.

"I thought as much," said Kale, smug. "Kind of realized the connection after I heard Sinbad said your name along with your brothers."

"Judging by all of that Sinbad must've mentioned a lot about us to you," I said, curious.

Nodding, Kale answered "Enough."

Secretly I hoped it was only good things for there were a few incidents in particular Sinbad knew I wouldn't want him to ever tell. "I hope he only told you good things about my brother and I," I said, wearily.

Kale smirked sensing the worry and dread of what might've been said opening his mouth to speak. The next second whatever Kale was about to mention was lost with what happened next.

Something slammed into the bottom of the ship causing it along with the one belonging to the pirates was rocked hard from side to side. Many of us lost our balance falling to the deck while only few like me managed to stay even standing.

"What the hell was that," shouted a crew member.

The answer that came to be was in a form not anyone on either side wanted to see. Shooting out in a massive wave of water tentacles lashed out in all directions came the giant sea monster Cetus. Alarmed yells range all around as people sprang into action to fight off this great monster…well most of us did. All of Sinbad's men went running for the security of their own ship so they could set sail and escape. They weren't going to stay and fight when they could just take their leave instead. Unfortunately, their side remained locked ours so they were stuck.

When Sinbad and Proteus came out from where the Book was being kept all they could see around them was utter chaos.

"By the gods," gasped Proteus.

Soldiers were being thrown all over the place like ragdolls whether into the water or making a crash landing somewhere on the deck as they were doing their best to force the beast to retreat. Rushing forward Sinbad's dog Spike grabbed the tip of a tentacle into his teeth. Feeling the dog biting into its skin Cetus flung the very tentacle around attempting to throw the annoying dog off of its grip. It managed to succeed sending Spike flying happily chewing on the piece of Cetus he managed to tear off.

"Go Spike," said Sinbad, grinning.

An elder member of the pirates saw Spike coming and prepared to catch him. Arms outstretched, he shouted "I got you! I got you!" In the end both of them ended up falling on impact.

"Well see you're busy," Said Sinbad, sarcastically, punching Proteus lightly in the shoulder. "Stay in touch."

"Wait, wait," said Proteus, "you're just going to run away!"

"Uh, yeah," said Sinbad, disregarding the situation hanging off one of the ropes on the side preparing to jump from our ship to his.

His look of astounded disbelief altered to one of stone Proteus ran off to where I was fighting to join me.

Sinbad was about to make the jump to his ship when something else interfered. A tentacle pushed in between the two boats resulting them to separate. Now his vessel was way too far a distance for an easy mark. On Sinbad's ship equipment was knocked all over the place.

"Sinbad," called Kale from his position at the wheel, ducking to avoid getting hit in the head by a flying piece of wood.

Sinbad got his balance back in order on the railing to avoid falling on his back. As he realized what occurred he looked on in anger and disbelief. He stuttered, outraged "You-my-my ship!"

Proteus and I were working together as a team. We sliced at any tentacles within range of our blades throwing any spear or sharp piece of wood we could get our hands on directly at the sea monsters face especially the eyes. The problem was we needed to keep looking in so many directions at the same time which was so impossible to do in these kind of conditions. Each time we saw a large tentacle coming we only were able to doge until one eventually managed to hit slamming us. Suddenly Cetus opened his mouth tongue shooting out like that similar to a frog, but a whole lot stronger. Latching onto a screaming soldier it pulled him into its mouth swallowing hi alive. There was nothing any of us could do to help him.

"Heads up," warned Sinbad.

Turning on the spot Proteus and I found Sinbad hadn't left to run away. He'd actually stayed to help not that he had any other choice. Sinbad was holding a flaming torch in his hand while positioned on a barrel filled with powder. Bringing the torch close to the barrel he lit the fuse attached to it. The barrel had been placed on one end of a thick wooden board. Jumping down he landed on the opposite end throwing the bomb in the air.

Sights set on it Cetus shot out his long tongue latching onto it the same way he did to that soldier. It had absolutely no idea what it had consumed.

Leaning down Sinbad hooked his hands under the arms of Proteus and I lifting us from our knelt positions as we looked on in awe. "Stand by for sushi," joked Sinbad, grinning.

An explosion came from inside the beast telling us the bomb had gone off. Smoke escaped from its mouth from the extreme heat. In an attempt to hold everything in he failed in that regard. The entire thing forced Cetus to throw up everything inside of its stomach. Every single person in its range sprayed with its stomach acid. It wasn't fatal to the touch, but it was extremely disgusting. To our surprise the soldier Cetus initially swallowed alive as fine the only thing missing being a boot, helmet, and shield. The soldier took a moment to gather himself catch his breath absorbing all that happened to him. Then as if he hadn't been eaten by a sea monster he released a fierce battle cry charging at the beast while waving his sword other rallying behind him.

All the three of us were able to do was stand there in disbelief at the soldiers fearless action. A lot of people would usually retreat running away screaming he instead ran back into it like he did. We were left standing there speechless.

"Give that guy a raise," stated Sinbad, gesturing with his head, breaking the silence.

Cetus quickly conquered the effects of the bomb returning to the attacking the ship. The only thing left open was an option for us to do was to abandon ship in order to get the Book to safety.

"We have to abandon ship," I exclaimed.

"Come on, come on, Sinbad let's go," said Proteus, beginning to pull Sinbad away.

"Wait stand your ground," said Sinbad, a gleam in his eyes. Bringing his hand to his mouth he released a series of whistles drawing the sea monsters attention to us. "Hey, hey, hey Lobster Boy over here!"

Cetus lashed his tongue at us which was exactly what Sinbad had been waiting for. Shoving Proteus and I out of the way Sinbad dodged to the side. The top of the sea monsters tongue hit exactly the point where we'd been standing mere moments before. Sinbad instantly dug the top of one of his swords into the flesh locking the organ in that spot. Proteus and I smiled at each other as we realized what this meant at the exact same time. The sea monster was stuck trapped by its own actions. Recognizing the situation it had put itself into Cetus desperately pulled attempting to pull free, but the sword kept his tongue pinned refusing to budge.

"Anymore bright ideas," I asked, sarcastic.

"Run," shouted Sinbad, going for the opposite end of the ship.

"Fall back," ordered Proteus. Our soldiers abandoned their fight in attacking the beast instead of running off to find decent cover on parts of the ship that weren't damaged as far away as they could get.

Thinking fast a plan formulated in Sinbad's mind as he figured out a way to get out of this. Searching upward he saw separate pieces supporting the ships sails that had broken in half. They would work perfectly with what he had in mind of what to do. He grabbed a pile of rope lying next to the mast.

Taking one end in his hand while wrapping it once around the mast getting Proteus to grab the opposite end. "Grab hold," he directed, holding out a hand to Proteus.

Proteus clasped it in his own nodding at Sinbad. Proteus said "Chryseis, stay down here we'll handle this."

"Don't get killed," I said, running for a sheltered spot behind some supply boxes.

"Let's go," said Sinbad.

Sinbad and Proteus rapidly climbed the mast using the rope as a way of extra leverage to pull as the legs were giving extra force to push. On the way Sinbad saw one of his knives lodged into the wood. Not slowing Sinbad used the front of his boot to tug it out flipping it so the dull end of the blade was in the mouth as it was situated between his teeth. Seeing what the two of them were doing Cetus tried to stop their advance. He wrapped a tentacle around the mast trying to crush it with no success. On searching the spot where the sail was rolled up on a long piece of wood Sinbad and Proteus pulled themselves into position.

"And the plan," questioned Proteus, hesitant.

Spitting the knife out into his hand, Sinbad said "How about try not to get killed. Hold on." Cutting a section of rope the half of the section he was standing on dropped causing Proteus to hang onto another piece of rope to keep balanced while he was hanging onto the mast after jumping off. He then gave the knife to Proteus. "Here you'll need this."

Confused, Proteus demanded "Where are you going?"

"Fishing," said Sinbad, simply. Swinging up Sinbad now stood on the thin line connected to a second mast. He began to walk across it arms outstretched at the sides in order to keep his balance.

The whole time Cetus was trying to knock him down. At one point when it looked like Cetus was going to grab him Sinbad maneuvered to the other side hanging by his arms. Cetus then tugged on the rope breaking it causing Sinbad to lose his grip. It seemed he was about to get seriously hurt when he landed directly where he was aiming for. Hanging on with one hand Sinbad took out a second knife with the other. At the look Proteus gave him Sinbad cut one of the ropes holding him making the sharp point of the sail pointing directly at the sea monsters head. Now he easily caught on to the ideas as I did below.

Looking back and forth from them to the sea monster, I breathed, grinning "Brilliant."

The two best friends held their knives at the ready waiting for the most opportunistic moment.

"Now," shouted Sinbad, cutting his line with Proteus doing the same.

Immediately the sails they were standing on dropped falling directly with the shark ends going for the sea monsters head. There was nowhere for them to stand leaving them the only option to hang there high by a single rope and their arms. Cetus had no way to escape out of this as they came for him. The two ends stabbed him impaling Cetus killing him instantly on impact. The sea monster had no chance.

At the sight of the deceased sea monster a shriek of pure joy escaped from my lips with me not being the only one to do so. Up above swinging Sinbad and Proteus released exclamations of glee at this victory. The soldiers having survived the attack punched their fists into the air cheering like there was no tomorrow.

Finding a safe area to land Sinbad released his grip on the rope falling while making a clean landing onto the deck of the ship. Proteus followed only mere seconds after. As soon as my brothers feet touched the ground I ran straight directly to him wrapping my arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug.

Legs nearly buckling from the force of my tackle Proteus easily steadied himself as he returned my embrace. He then yelped as I'd cuffed him hard on the back of the head. "Ow," he exclaimed, indignant, "what was that for?"

"For being reckless," I answered, holding a fist in front of his face. "Next time you do anything like that again I'm going to punch your lights out."

"Well it worked didn't it," said Sinbad, sarcastically twirling his knife through his fingers before sheathing it behind his back.

The only answer I had to give was a glare along with a shaking fist I found I couldn't stay angry with our old friend for very long. Sooner than expected a smile formed curving the corners of my mouth while shaping the lips.

Sinbad grinned at seeing the instant change. "I knew you couldn't stay angry with me. You never could when we were kids all those years ago," he laughed. He then turned his attention over to my elder brother. "You all right?"

"Yeah," breathed Proteus, punching Sinbad lightly in the shoulder while smiling at the same time grateful. "Thanks for sticking around."

"Just like old times," said Sinbad, placing a hand on my brother's shoulder gently squeezing. Suddenly a sight caught his eyes from behind us causing them to go wide. "Look out!"

Behind us a large tentacle was coming our way as the sea monster returned to the ocean leaving the ship. What occurred next was pure instinct on my part. Shoving Proteus out of the way I was the one who took the whole hit even as Sinbad dodged to the side. The tentacle wrapped tight around my torso and waist allowing no escape even as I desperately tried to pull myself free.

"Proteus," I shrieked, reaching out to him with both arms.

"Chryseis," yelled Proteus. He ran to the side of the ship trying to come after me, but he was far too late. The last sight of me he saw was me reaching out to him terror completely taking over my face as the sea monster pulled me under the water.

"Proteus," I screamed, voice muffled as the rest of my call was lost as water filled my mouth as I was pulled under.

In a heroic act of bravery Proteus jumped into a dive off the ship as he went to come after me. Only as his feet barely left the deck of the ship when two soldiers came on either side grabbing him preventing him from going far as they kept him from leaving. They retrained him even as they struggled to keep a hold on him as he refused to leave me for dead.

"No," screamed Proteus, "Chryseis! Chryseis!" Horrified he could only watch as it seemed the only fate left to me was to drown in the sea.

Fortunately there were others who weren't held back from taking further necessary action to this situation.

Sinbad rushed forward almost quicker than Proteus could see. "I'll get her," yelled Sinbad, diving off the ship into the water.

Below the corpse of Cetus was falling deeper and deeper into the ocean pulling me along with it. I was working so hard to get free, but to no great affect. I was nearly out of air running out of time death almost certainly upon me with no savior in sight. Suddenly I noticed someone swimming from above. At first I thought it was my imagination, but I became apparent that it wasn't the case. After my vision focused on the figure I realized it was Sinbad. As he finally reached me he pulled out his sword stabbing it repeatedly to get it to release. Apparently the sea monster wasn't as dead as we thought. As the feel of a sword cutting into its skin the sea monster was forced into letting go of its prey.

Instantly I began to frantically kick to the surface for I couldn't hold it anymore. Sinbad assisted by providing me a strong push up in order to help save time. As his hands left my waist I felt a small tug, but not one that would hold me back. Originally I didn't think anything of it since I was so focused on getting a new load breath of air. The only thing I figured was him swimming beside me too busy to notice anything else different or out of the ordinary.

It felt like forever, but it was so huge a relief when my head broke through the surface. Immediately I sucked in a huge gulp of air filling up the lungs in quick but slow breaths. As this was happening I looked for my ship to find it floating by the waves not that far away. There was Proteus leaning over the side with his head bowed in his hands shoulders trembling. Lord knows what was passing through his mind thinking I'd drowned. So preoccupied he was in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed I'd surfaced.

Swimming over to the ship, I called "Proteus!"

Head snapping up at the sound of my voice Proteus found me in seconds. "Chryseis," he shouted, overrun with joy leaning down holding out his arm.

Proteus wasn't the only who heard my call the soldiers did too. Some of them assisted Proteus in lifting me in.

Once I was on my feet Proteus pulled me into a huge hug nearly taking the newly acquired breath out of me. "Thanks the gods," he whispered, "I thought I lost you."

Playfully pulling on his hair to get him to let go, I hissed "Proteus, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," he apologized, letting go.

Taking a towel from one of the soldiers, I joked "Besides you really didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you?"

Proteus just laughed hugging me closer to him again happy to see me alive.

Pulling away from Proteus I looked around, asking "Where's Sinbad?"

At the question my brother's face returned to being pale as a corpse. "He went down into the water after you," he said.

Frozen, horrified, I demanded "Didn't he come up with me? I was sure he was right beside me!"

"No," said Proteus, slowly shaking his head from side to side.

Running back over to the side I frantically searched out over the water. Proteus did the same the both of us searching for even the slightest sign he was alive. As the minutes ticked on by we were losing hope he would ever come to the surface, but then Sinbad was always known to do close to doing everything involving the unexpected.

Suddenly out of nowhere in the water there was a big splash as we saw Sinbad break through the ocean's surface. A gasp escaped as I was barely able to restrain my joy. Looking to Proteus I could see he was feeling the exact same thing I was. There was no need for us to act any further for Sinbad's own crew took care of the rest.

With the ship coming up from behind Kale grabbed Sinbad by the neck of his shirt pulling him onto the deck. From my vantage point I could clearly see his entire crew crowd around him relieved to see their captain alive although I did notice some pass along to other crew members By the look of things they'd been betting on whether Sinbad would make it or not…typical pirates.

As Sinbad was trying to dry himself off getting the water out of his clothes he and Kale were having a conversation one too far for my ears to catch. A few seconds later he laughed clearly thinking whatever Sinbad told him to be hilarious or completely ridiculous altogether. After speaking to a flexible member of his crew hanging from some rope like a monkey he looked to Proteus and I as our ship sailed by the wind creating a greater distance from his.

Sheathing his sword, Proteus commanded "Men all sails to Syracuse."

"Right away, Sir," said the Captain.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 3

We continued on in the end of our journey at full speed. Before long Proteus and I had reached home, but not before I changed into some spare dry clothes in order to look more presentable for the reception we were guaranteed to receive. I didn't want to arrive on our return home completely drenched in front of all of those people especially my father. It wouldn't be proper especially since I didn't wish to embarrass him in front of his equals among the representatives in from other kingdoms. This was a proud moment to be remembered for the king not one to be ruined by the slightest mistake. To our great satisfaction the rest of the trip to Syracuse was faster than expected at least in our minds. The attack of the pirates along with that giant sea monster put is on edge, but now it was at an end we were far more relaxed.

The first thing any of us could see on our return arrival when we could finally see land was the palace with everything else following coming into view as moved closer and closer. Many had received word of our coming so were waiting in the harbor. Once spotting our ship cheers of welcomes along with congratulations could be heard.

Proteus and I were at the bow of the ship standing tall with pride in our hearts heads held up as the ship sailed into the harbor.

Bouncing up and down on the heels of my boots, grinning, I said "We finally made it back, Brother."

Proteus said "It is a relief to be home. While I'm happy we were given the honor of an opportunity to take charge of such an important task of transporting the Book safely here I'm quite satisfied to be home. Truly I was tired of being away for so long missing the comforts of home."

I said "I disagree. Although I did indeed miss home I rather enjoyed being out on the sea. The wind in my hair the spray of the sea hitting my face as I watch the movement of the waves listening to all the sounds…it's absolutely breathtaking."

Laughing, Proteus said "I would expect no less from you. Even as an infant you would stare out at the ocean as if it was calling to you. Father and I would have you dragged away if you spent too much time on the shore." There was a teasing glint in his eyes as he said this.

I decided to pay him back for that taunt with a piece of my own. Brow raised, I smirked "You're one to talk. Despite what you've said I know very well it hasn't just been Syracuse you've been missing so much."

By the blush covering his cheeks he knew very well what I was getting at with him, but a loveable smile was on his face knowing I was right. His fiancé Marina was the same age as my brother she was quite beautiful in a different way than my own. While I was small, slender, and golden haired she was tall, slender, and brunette. She'd visited from a separate kingdom for the first time when we were teenagers. Once we'd been introduced Proteus and I liked her instantly although his feelings soon turned into something more intense a lot more. This was quite beneficial since it was soon known a marriage arrangement had already been decided for them. They always were a good match as time went by their love continuing to grow I was nothing but happy for them.

Bashful, Proteus said "I'll admit I'm looking forward to seeing her again. It's been many months since her last diplomatic visit to Syracuse."

"I'm sure she's feeling the exact same way as you," I assured. "I have no doubt about that one bit."

Proteus merely smiled giving me a playful shove. He and I then looked behind at the Book of Peace as it was at last brought out into the light. Three soldiers were carrying it between them carefully so it was not to fall. If that were to happen it would bring an assortment of embarrassment and disaster. Finally as we came to the spot in the harbor reserved to dock our vessel we spotted Father there waiting for us. We left the bow to stand where we were going to exit. The soldiers dutifully followed forming ranks with the three carrying the Book of Peace all the way at the rear of the pack. Once the ship came to a full stop ropes anchoring it to the dock with the plank in place for us to depart Proteus and I did just that.

Father was absolutely all smiles beaming with his arms outstretched as he came forward to greet us. "Proteus, Chryseis," he greeted, proud, "welcome home."

"Father," said Proteus, smiling, hugging Father and I stepped in to take his place when he pulled away.

"Hello, Father," I said, embracing his form while kissing his cheek.

"I trust you've had a good time," inquired Father, kissing my cheek as I did his. "You've been wanting to take a trip over the sea for quite a while before now."

Laughing good natured, I said "Yes, I did. Honestly, Father, I love the ocean fascinated by everything about it."

"I'm glad, Chryseis," said Father, "for I can guarantee it'll be a while before your next one. Let your brother continue going off on missions alone for now on. You'll be staying here at Syracuse where it is safe."

Instantly the smile on my face decreased somewhat substantially, but remained there. Only the sparkle in my eyes disappeared bringing on a major altercation. I loved my father and he loved me, but he could be pretty overbearing only after this I honestly thought he'd at least stop trying to keep m sheltered here in the kingdom of Syracuse alone. Apparently I was quite wrong on this regard.

Sensing my disappointed discomfort Proteus intervened moving on to something far more of great importance than the issue going on between that of his Father and little sister. "Father," he said, gripping a hand to the King's shoulder while stretching the other behind us, "I present to you…the Book of Peace!"

Hearing their cue the three soldiers marched in unison off of the ship. Once they stepped off the plank Father eagerly moved toward the Book of Peace while struggling to keep his composure. He gazed down into the open pages as the light from within radiated out showing its true tranquil power.

"Magnificent," breathed King Dymas, awed. "Take it to the citadel. Make sure no harm comes to the Book."

The soldiers made their way to the citadel prepared months before the Book of Peace long before the Books arrival. While this was occurring I noticed Proteus constantly searching through the crowd looking for someone. It was only when his face stopped moving with a huge satisfied grin on his face did I know he found her. Stepping through the small crowd that had gathered was my brother's fiancé Marina. She had an equally joyful expression on her face at the sight of him. They met each other halfway in the middle. Proteus picked Marina up spinning her around with them laughing gleeful in delight. When they kissed another round of cheers aroused from those who were watching.

While I was applauding for them I noticed Father looking at me in some concern. "Is something wrong, Father, I asked.

King Dymus said "Chryseis, how did you get those bruises on your skin?"

I froze in place in the middle of turning away to move into the palace. Slowly before answering I immediately, looked to Proteus in dread. He'd clearly heard the same exact question from Father as I did and similar to me knew he was going to seriously overreact freaking out. Even if we tried to avoid it he would go to one of the crew members and demand information on what happened. Under his rule they could never die or refuse him. There was no way around not telling him of the near death experience I had on the ship.

Father saw the look shared between us eyes narrowing as he deciphered there was something we wished to avoid telling him. "Chryseis," warned King Dymus, firm, arms crossed.

Smiling nervously wringing my hands together, I said "Well…on the journey back we kind of ran into a bit of a problem."

"Oh," said King Dymas, "what kind of problem?"

Reluctant, I said "On our way back we ran into trouble in the form of the sea monster Cetus." Father's eyes widened horrified at this piece of information but if he was horrified at us facing off against Cetus in the first place he might drop dead at hearing the other. "We fought him off managing to defeat him but…"

"But…," repeated King Dymas, gesturing for me to go on.

Sucking in a calming breath letting it out slowly, I said "The creature was defeated, but as it began to sink…one of its tentacles caught me dragging me down with it."

For a moment it looked like the words weren't exactly sinking in an impact but then Father seemed to recognize the exact meaning. "What," he shouted, horrified and outraged, voice raised so loud it attracted the attention of many of those surrounding us.

Grimacing, I said "I was pulled under into deep water and was nearly out of breath when I was cut loose able to swim quickly to return to the surface."

No sooner had I finished speaking did Father rush forward to embrace me tight within the confines of his arms. The breath was knocked right out of me. "Father, I wheezed, "…can't…breathe."

Promise me you'll never take such risks again," said King Dymas, intense. "I nearly lose you this time."

Once Father let go I filled my lungs while rubbing a few ribs checking none were broken. Giving him a reassuring loving smile, I said "Look around, Father, I'm here. I'm alive. You haven't lost me."

Slowly Father nodded in agreement contemplating that very fact. "That is quite true. Let's be grateful your brother was there to save you or Syracuse would've lost its princess."

Another thing I was going to have to correct him on the results I knew weren't going to be good. I was working on what to say when Proteus took mercy deciding to run interference.

"Actually, Father," said Proteus, carefully, "I was the one to save Chryseis nor was it any of our men on board the ship."

"It wasn't," said King Dymas, "then who was it?"

And that was the cue to take my leave. Father never truly approved of Sinbad in the past so hearing about the guy showing up now at all times in Father's finest hour of triumph would get him extremely agitated. I was not going to be around when that occurred so I decided to make an escape in a wise retreat.

Leaping forward to wrap my arms around Father's neck to kiss his cheek, I said "Proteus can give you the full details of the report, Father. I need to prepare myself for tonight's banquet." Then without a by your leave I bolted running straight for the palace Father's voice trailing behind.

True it may have been cruel to leave Proteus to face our Father's wrath alone, but between the two of us he'd have a better chance of calming him down than I ever possibly could in our lifetime. I'd rather keep my own hearing after catching the sound of Father's outraged screaming originating from at such a close range of attack.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is shorter than most, but after all your waiting I felt you all deserved something back. For the dress I have her wearing picture what Margery Tyrell wears during Game of Thrones Season 3 episode 2.**

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 4

Within the palace walls final preparations were being put in place in honor of the arrival of the Book of Peace this night. Guests from all of the kingdoms would be coming to pay take part in the celebration and to pay their respects to the royal family in her father's moment of triumph. So it only made sense to dress to perfection in our best for such an occasion. In a chamber overlooking the best of the city I was doing just so.

After properly bathing myself a few handmaidens assisted in the dressing. The silk skirt was long the hem only barely skimming the surface of the floor. The fabric was low in the back resting at bottom of my back while it was high in the front. It was connected to the bodice by a beautifully created red rose with alone the line of the waist was embroidered gold threat. The bodice was sleeveless low cut in the front and bareback. The color of the skirt was a light bluish green with the bodice being similar besides the gold roses skillfully embroidered in the front. The shoes slipped onto the feet were slippers that were simple, but would still work with the occasion.

For jewelry two gold bracelets were clasped about my arms one on each. A diamond emerald necklace was wrapped around my neck. Tiny shining diamonds were the chain of the necklace while at the center were five marvelous emeralds with the largest one in the center while there were two others on each side. Matching earrings hung from the place on my ears. Only after the hair was weaved into a simple yet elegant braid was the final touch put in place. A headdress was situated in my hair with an even bigger emerald in the center above the forehead in the shape of a teardrop.

When the preparations were complete I waved away the handmaidens causing them to step back heads bowed as I slowly rose from where I sat at the dressing table. Drinking in the image from the mirror a smug smile took shape. While I knew this banquet was probably going to be as dreary as all of the past others didn't mean I couldn't have my own type of fun in the mean time.

Moving a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I said "Show time."

Then with the handmaidens following behind I left my quarters for the party. Little did I know some familiar unusual intriguing guests would visit this so called boring gathering and one far more than the others.

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. You guys are going to love me for this one. :)**

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 5

Evening had fallen on the kingdom shining in the sky with millions of glittering constellations with it. Inside of the palace the banquet in honor of the Book of Peace was at its peak. Outside on the terrace our family along with many influential guests stood gazing at the citadel where the radiant glow from the Book of Peace originated in the night.

"For as long as I can remember I've dreamed of this moment," said Father. "The sacred treasure that's protected us for thousands of years is now in Syracuse."

This was a proud moment for Father and everyone present knew it. A light applause broke out at these words. I was standing next to Proteus an arm wrapped around his.

Raising his goblet in a toast, Father said "To the Book of Peace."

"And to you King Dymas, Prince Proteus, Princess Chryseis," congratulated the Head Councilman, clinking his goblet with the two of ours.

Suddenly alarmed gasps rang out through the banquet hall as some of the assigned Guards for the occasion rushed the entrance. Creating a commotion as they blocked the way of four late arrivals not counting the dog brought with them trying to gain admittance.

Straining to see passed the crowd, I said "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," said Proteus, handing his goblet off to a servant holding a silver tray. "Let's go check it out." Taking my hands in his he pulled me along for the ride. Father was a couple of steps behind deciding to follow us in order to investigate.

At one point the crowd temporarily parted allowing for us to get a clearer view of what got so many of the Guards agitated.

Standing there cool as a winter blizzard was Sinbad and he wasn't alone. Three of his crew arrived there with him. From what I could tell two of them were who I'd later learn to be Jed and Rat while the third was…

The jeweled silver goblet slipped from my fingers crashing onto the floor spilling the remainder of the wine onto the marble. My eyes were wise as they spotted the familiar tall muscular man standing next to Sinbad his First Mate Kale. For reasons unknown to me beyond my understanding my heart seemed to somehow flutter in my chest.

The very second the goblet had fallen Proteus stopped turning towards me concerned while King Dymas put a hand on my shoulder. Both were thinking something was wrong with me by a cause they couldn't see with their own eyes.

"Chryseis," said Proteus, stepping in front of my line of sight seeming to break me out of the small trance I founded myself in. "Chryseis, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," I stuttered. "I'm fine. I was just caught off guard." As I spoke this I was pointedly trying to see around my brother to get a better look at the visitors. "I didn't expect to see Sinbad here at this banquet."

At his heads snapped towards the direction of our visitors. Unlike me neither of them had gotten a better look at who they were next to my identification of the four. Now with the partial dispersal they could see like I did whom they were. A broad grin grew on the face of Proteus while a scowl took over Father's.

Totally unfazed by the multiple swords pointed at him and his men, Sinbad said "You see. This is what happens when you use the front entrance."

Smirking Kale nodded agreeing with Sinbad's sentiment as his eyes were discreetly scanning the surrounding Guards tensed as if prepared to pounce anytime for a fight.

"What is he doing here," demanded Father, brow furrowed.

"At least he's not out robbing someone," said Proteus, patting Father's shoulder. Despite how displeased Father was with this unannounced unwelcome invasion of pirates Proteus was nothing but. He then took my hand again tugging me with him to greet Sinbad.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is here," retorted Father, exasperated, at our backs.

On the way over there Proteus and I were all smiles that is until a wave of nerves for absolutely no logical reason hit out of nowhere. Making me weary and unsure wishing to avoid this chance encounter making he dig my heals into the marble flooring.

Feeling my resistance Proteus stopped turning to meet me partially confused, asking "Chryseis?"

Quickly forming an excuse to divert his determination to bring me over there, I said "You go greet them, Proteus. To be honest only one of us is generally needed for this."

Brow cocked, Proteus said "You sure? I would've thought you'd be the first to speak to our old friend."

"I'd rather get another drink," I said, referring to the nearby table covered with an enormous variety of food and drink. "I wasn't near to finishing my wine before I dropped the goblet. I need to retrieve a new one anyway."

Proteus wasn't fooled he knew something was bothering me, but concluded this was neither the time nor place to push further. Whatever I was try to keep hidden from him would have to wait until later on.

Nodding, Proteus said "All right."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. After giving him a light peck on the cheek I maneuvered through the crowd.

Chuckling while shaking his head Proteus continued on his course towards Sinbad.

Turns out I wasn't the only one whose intentions were completely focused on the table covered full of refreshments, but for a whole other reason entirely. Squeezing passed the legs of the Guards Sinbad's dog Spike trotted over in the direction of the food drooling on the floor the whole time.

Catching sight of Proteus approaching from the rear of his soldiers Sinbad smirked deciding to have a bit of fun. Speaking to the Guard positioned directly in front of him, Sinbad said "I'll bet you 10 Crowns you're about to put those swords down."

"I'll take that bet," said the Guard, confidently putting himself right into Sinbad's face not doubting for a single second he was going to actually win. They all slightly retreated in their steps bowing their heads in response to the shared respect regarding the Prince as he passed.

"I don't see you for ten years and now twice in one day," scoffed Proteus, hand dramatically slapped over his heart. "You're smothering me."

"Figured you'd want to thank me for saving your sisters life…again," laughed Sinbad, locking hands with Proteus clasping the other on the back of his neck. "Speaking fo which where is Chryseis? I would've thought she'd be the first one over here."

No one seemed to pay notice of how Kale seemed to straighten in interest upon hearing that name. They were all oblivious to it.

Pointing at the huge rectangular table behind him, Proteus chuckled "I said the exact same thing to her. She's over there getting another drink. Your arrival caught us off guard to a degree where her goblet fell. With that mentioned you probably just heard we had free food and wine." He playfully wrapped an arm around Sinbad's shoulder beginning to lead him away.

"You hear that guys," announced Sinbad, clapping his hands rubbing them together, "dinner and drinks are on the Prince."

Leaning back rolling his eyes at Sinbad's assumptive forwardness regardless how good-natured it was he tried to get the guy to be serious for once. He said "Come on there's someone I want you to meet."

Sinbad started to follow Proteus when he stopped, from the corner of his mouth in a tone only his men could hear, he ordered "Get the Book."

Crashing the party was just a diversion. They were really here for the Book of Peace.

Sinbad's crew went to follow, but were intercepted by the Guards who'd unsheathed their swords once again after their Prince had left.

"Weapons," said the same Guard Sinbad messed with, referring to them surrendering their own weapons.

Kale shared a look with his cohorts. He then suddenly drew twin swords from behind growling deeply at the same time. The entire rapid movements caused the Guards to gasp backing away a step or two. At their reactions Kale and the pirate Rate laughed in amusement. Shaking off the display they all surrendered their arms. Dale dropped his blades on the stone table. Rat copied his lead taking his out with a flourish.

Jed was the last, but unlike his fellow pirates he was carrying far more than he first appeared to. Jed took out an assortment of weapons repeatedly one after the other in unimaginable amounts. They were all so unconventional it was practically impossible to somehow keep them concealed the way he did undetected. This made the remaining Guards stand there unnerved dumbfounded at the armory he was keeping on his person.

The very second Kale gained entrance into the banquet his eyes immediately started scanning the crowd searching for the Princess. Their passed meeting had intrigued him and he wished to continue. It didn't take him long to locate his target. Right now his assignment from Sinbad was to scout the place looking for any weak points before making their attempt on the Book of Peace, but there was still some time lingering to have a bit of fun. He eventually found Princess Chryseis near the food exactly where Proteus said she'd be. Her back was turned and he'd only met her once, but he'd recognized that golden hair anywhere.

Smirking Kale expertly made his way in the crowd of guests despite his massive size silently making his way behind her without her even realizing he was there.

**Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Here's an early Christmas present for you all. Enjoy! ;)**

True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 6

After seeing the pirates enter the banquet interrupting the celebration the drink I left Proteus and Father for was practically a necessity at this point. Fortunately many goblets were already prepared available for guests leaving me to need to obtain one from the attending servants. The moment the wine hit the tip of my tongue the stress that had risen from the situation seemed to melt away with pure ease.

So for a little while I stood there allowing myself to calm becoming relaxed in a mere matter of seconds. Unfortunately that peace of mind wasn't going to last for long. In fact it had a life expectancy of barely ten more seconds.

While drinking the wine I noticed my absolutely favorite treat, which were lemon cakes, arranged neatly on a tray a fingers breath away. Taking one eagerly in hand I bit into it moaning in pleasure as the flavors melted on my tongue. Finishing it off in two more bites I looked around self-consciously aware my behavior wasn't exactly behavior befitting a princess of the kingdom. When I noticed no one was paying any attention to my actions I was greatly relieved. Discreetly I sucked the remnants of the lemon cake of my fingers. During this I failed to notice or detect the large figure stealthily approaching from the rear.

"Whatever you're eating must be quite delicious for satisfaction to get you to react in such a way," spoke a deep male voice.

The sudden revelation that I wasn't alone startled me embarrassment with a blush flushing my face at being caught in the act. Timid, I asked "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," said the deep voice, amused. "So may I ask what exactly you were tasting?"

Giggling, fixing a loose piece of hair, I said "Believe it or not it was a simple lemon cake," I then began turning in order to face the speaker, "I know they aren't really that well favored, but I-."

My voice cut off as I halted in my tracks as I was met with the reality of an extremely familiar site of a well-muscled broad chest to my dismay. No wonder the voice had sounded so familiar to me. In particular denial of the situation I'd found myself in I slowly brought up my head in utter dread until I reached the mans face. Confirming what I'd already realized that the person now standing in front of me was Sinbad's First Mate Kale.

"Nice to see you again, Princess," grinned Kale, arms crossed, eyes twinkling. He seemed to sense the conflict and was definitely finding amusement within it.

Composing myself, I asked "May I inquire as to what you're doing here? The guards should've thrown you and your cohorts out."

Shrugging, Kale said "Your brother allowed us to enter. It was in show of gratitude of Sinbad's rescue of you earlier in the day."

"Oh," I said, sarcastic, "you mean when you pirates attacked our ship without cause?"

Kale laughed "When you put it that way I guess so, but your brother Proteus has set that aside for the time being. So here we are to enjoy ourselves at this gathering of yours."

At the mention of Proteus granting them entrance I deflated knowing nothing could really be done about it now. Taking of sip of my wine, I sighed "That's just like Proteus. It's his nature to always see the good in others. Even after years of separation no matter what deeds good or back they've done."

"A gesture of his our crew is most grateful for," said Kale, brow raised. As his eyes scanned appreciatively over the huge banquet tables covered with food and drink.

"Pardon me if this is too insensitive, but I'm guessing you don't normally come across food as rich as this on your travels. If so then I trust it goes for the same sort of reasoning on your ship," I asked, noticing the direction his eyes aimed.

"You'd be correct," said Kale, waving a hand at the variety of food. "Compared to all of this the only things we have as a source of sustenance on our ship are simply pickles, eggs, water, and a few barrels of rum."

Disgusted, I asked "Truly?"

Nodding, reading her revulsion, Kale said "Pretty much. It's unpleasant, but you end up getting used to it after a length of time."

"Have you sampled anything here yet," I asked, shifting discreetly from foot to foot eyes averted from his.

The expression in his eyes as he looked at me was making me fell uncomfortable desperate for him to leave or an escape.

Grinning, Kale said "Only one so far." As he spoke Kale's eyes scaled over my form starting from my slippers feet eventually returning to my eyes.

During Kale's examination of me my heart fluttered as our gazes locked together. Staring into them I could feel myself becoming entranced by his dark eyes.

"What are your thoughts currently on it so far," I breathed, already guessing what he was referring to only not speaking it aloud.

Kale smirked and suddenly without any sort of warning he moved swiftly step-by-step closer. Frightened with each step he took forward I took another step back until I felt myself hit the side of the residing table. To keep myself steady, after quickly placing my goblet on the surface, I latched onto it in order to keep standing. When Kale stopped I had to lean back slightly from his massive form now towering over my petite own.

Lifting an arm Kale extended his harm. I sucked in a breath as I froze on the spot at what was to happen. My mind kept shouting to move away, but I was left immobile unable to comply because of my bodies complete failure to respond to the message.

His hand was just inch proximity from touching my cheek…

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 7**

…only to pass entirely. His fingers barely grazing the soft skin of my cheek.

In my immobilized state I was prevented from actually seeing what he was reaching for behind me all the while invading my personal space. The whole time this was occurring our eyes bored into each others never severed. Moments later Kale retracted his arm stepping backwards a bit as he did so. In view the object he reached for was identified as in fact being a lemon cake.

In astounded disbelief emphasized by my widened eyes I watched as Kale took the lemon cake to his lips devouring around half of it in a single bite. A moan of pleasure escaped from his mouth in delight as he tasted the flavors of the tiny delicacy. Seeing my reaction he smirked in great amusement, but neglected to make any sort of comment about this scene. Instead this unbearable man chose a different course much to my dissatisfaction.

"Well in answer to your question," said Kale, rolling the remaining half of the lemon cake in his fingers, "I must say this desert is quite interesting, but…it leaves much to be desired." On the last part there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. The meaning behind them was an unspoken one, but to the embarrassment of myself the message was all too clear.

Temperature rising a blush coloring the majority of my face I stiffened desperate to maintain at least some composure with indignation. I opened my mouth prepared to exclaim an extremely justified retort only to be blocked by an unfortunate complication. In the attempt I tried to speak absolutely nothing came out not even the tiniest syllable. All this resulted in was even further humiliation.

Kale seemed to find it all hilarious. Chuckling Kale maneuvered around me continuing on his way finishing the lemon cake off. Staring as his back as eh moved off I was unable to stop him nor wanting to. When he was out of sight I found myself flustered not knowing what to do next. The sudden stress left me kicking myself on the inside over the unpleasant encounter.

So naturally I took the only medicine for this type of ailment I could find to make a faster recovery. Quickly owning the remaining wine in a single large gulp. This small amount of wine wasn't close to being enough to eradicate the emotional and mental state I currently found myself trapped in. There was one solution similar to the one I'd already taken that might be of any assistance.

"I need another drink," I murmured, immediately going off to retrieve a new one from a passing servant.

In the meantime Kale looked around for his residing crewmembers while scouting the place out eyes scanning the interior taking everything in. For what they had planned conditions were perfect with so few guards patrolling the place. It was almost too good to be true. Rat and Spike weren't difficult quite easy enough for him to locate. Knowing their natures there was only one place they could possibly be.

A separate banquet table covered with food was rapidly being demolished by Spike. He was ravaging the entire length of the table not slowing his pace even once. Scraps were going to be left after he was done with it. Whatever the dog didn't eat was either in pieces on the table or scattered about nearby on the once spotless floor. Spike ate a path right through a lovely cake and slurped an entire octopus tentacle in one gulp. Honestly it didn't seem like Spike was chewing the food before he swallowed it all gobbling it noisily.

Where in the world was he keeping all of this food inside of him?

Nearby in the vicinity was Rat and he'd committed his own raid on the banquet table spread, but unlike the dog he wasn't eating any of it yet being more restrained. He was trying to hold as much as possible to bring back to the ship. Taking advantage of such a beneficial opportunity. From the conversation he was having with a guest holding a bowl of oranges out of his range it wasn't hard to decipher why.

"Eight months on the sea with nothing but eggs and pickles…you don't know what that can do to a man," said Rat, disgusted, flinching at the horror of such a fate.

Indeed the foreign guest was certainly disgusted as he was recoiling from Rat, but it wasn't because of the pirate's story. In all appearances I think he definitely knew what it might do with the example in front of him.

Hearing it all as he approached Kale smirked. Spotting Sinbad heading in their direction he cracked his knuckles in anticipation sensing it was nearly time.

Rat spotted their captain too.

Gasping Rat backed away from the foreigner dropping some of his delicious bounty, but chose to ignore it. "Oh, it's almost too easy. There's only a handful of guards," informed Rat, sneering, almost backing up against Kale.

"Forget it. Let's get back to the ship," ordered Sinbad, pushing passed the two fo them as he went for the exit, solemn.

Kale and Rat stared at their captain in amazement not believing what they just witnessed. They'd come all this way and just when it looked like they were bound to succeed Sinbad pulled their random stunt.

"Just like that? But the Book is almost ours," exclaimed Kale, exasperated.

Sinbad refused to provide them with an explanation.

With their captain's lack of response Kale and Rat looked in the direction he'd come thinking something must've seriously unsettled Sinbad to get him to change his mind so drastically.

Deep within the crowd stood Proteus and his fiancé Marina staring bemused in the direction Sinbad had gone after disappearing from their conversation. Marina shrugged smiling at Proteus.

Spotting Marina Kale instantly knew what cause Sinbad to flee the way he did. "Oh," he, sighed, finally understanding as he looked at Sinbad and then snapping his head back towards the happy couple.

"Wh-What? Who is she? An old girlfriend," questioned Rat, sly, a suggestive tone in his voice.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Let's go," said Kale, tapping Rat on the arm as a signal to follow him out.

Spike followed without any sort of command from his masters but not before grabbing a huge leg of mutton for along the way,

During the while time this went on I'd been observing them from a safe distance away. As I watched the group going to take their leave I noticed Kale looking in my direction apparently the crowd didn't hide me enough. With a quick wink the one indication he'd make of acknowledgement Kale continued on his way.

The blush returned in full force I averting my eyes from his head lowered as I went over to Proteus and Marina.

Kale chuckled at the reaction I exhibited, but made no kind of movement to intercept. Truly his impertinent arrogance towards my person held no limits leading to infuriate me more. Fortunately for him he was leaving so he was escaping the initial fury of my rage.

Their fellow pirate Jed was still in the process of surrendering all of the weapons he possessed. The type and amount concealed he'd already given up left the guards monitoring him completely dumbfounded. Confused wondering how this man could be carrying so much with no obvious way of doing so. Finally it looked like Jed's long unpacking had reached its end or so he thought.

"Jed, pack it up," ordered Kale, not sparing a glance or slowing his pace an inch.

"What? I-I…I just put the…," stuttered Jed, having just taken out the final one which was a curved scythe. Then groaning in disgust Jed gathered all of the weapons he'd discarded into his arms as he went with them.

Leaving bewildered guards at the interaction behind in their wake, also, keeping a close eye on the departing pirates. Exiting so fast after being there for not an hour at least was bound to capture interest.

"What was that all about," I asked, brow raised, intrigued. "I thought Sinbad wanted to join the party." A thought came to mind causing me to aim an infuriated glare at my brother. "Did you say anything to offend him?"

Holding his hands up in a defensive manner, Proteus said "Nothing that I know of I swear. All I did was introduce him to Marina."

Alternating my accusing gaze to Marina, I hissed "So it was you. What did you do?"

Shrugging, Marina said "To be honest I'm not sure. The only think I said was a simple question. If he thought himself to resemble a thief or a hero from the actions he'd taken this morning."

Tiredly rubbing my eyes, annoyed, I sighed "Seriously? That's all you said? Come on there has to be more to it than that."

Shaking her head, Marina said "It's the truth. He left before Proteus and I could say anything else."

Tapping my chin in deep thought, I said "That doesn't sound like Sinbad at all. When we were growing up together he'd always respond with a witty comeback of some sort."

"It's been years, Chryseis," offered Proteus. "Like us he could very well have changed in personality during that timeframe."

"Maybe…," I admitted, skeptical.

Before anything else could be uttered an unthinkable event to our proud kingdom occurred almost destroying what so many had worked to desperately achieve.

Out of nowhere a loud rumbling was heard roaring through the air as an earthquake shook the entire kingdom. Screams erupted as the building began to crumble around us torches extinguished throwing everyone into darkness. Panic was spreading rapidly as people were running for their lives in fear.

Only one object had enough power to do this much terrible damage.

Instinctively clutching onto my brothers arm, horrified at the discovery, I shouted "Proteus, the Book!"

With his arms around both Marina and myself we ran out onto the terrace to get a clear look at the Citadel along with the rest of the city. Above the structure expanding by the second a massive cloud formed. A large gust of wind originated from within it. Marina and I gasped in fear. Proteus held us right to his chest for protection as the cloud crew the earthquake intensified. We were lucky any part of the building remained standing at this point.

As the cloud increased in size a menacing darkness descended upon our great noble kingdom a dreadful omen foreshadowing the future.

"How could this have happened," breathed Marina, terrified. "The Book was under constant heavy guard. No one was supposed to get near it!"

"I disagree," said Proteus, eyes hard.

"What do you mean," I demanded. The fear evaporated now replaced by undeniable anger. On the greatest day marked for the history of Syracuse this tragedy had to fall on us. Heads were bound to roll for this misfortune.

"Thank about it," advised Proteus, speaking slowly so it was easier to follow along with his line of thinking. "Whose attack today held the distinct purpose of acquiring the Book of Peace for ransom? Whose unexpected appearance at this celebration created the greatest distraction so that the rest of his men would be capable to finish the job? Who would have the most to gain from stealing the Book of Peace?"

Finally the clues Proteus provided in the hints he gave all became apparent. Marina and I realized the truth at the exact same time.

"Sinbad."

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 8**

After the realization hit that the Book of Peace had been stolen soldiers were immediately ordered to apprehend Sinbad others would seize his ship capturing his crew so there would be no chance of him escaping with the symbolic treasure. Sinbad had too big of a reputation of being an escape artist so none were going to risk it with the Book of Peace at stake. Confining them to the harbor was the best initiative to take.

Proteus and I were currently residing in the shadows of the cell in the dungeons where Sinbad would be imprisoned. Proteus was infuriated wanting to confront Sinbad head on of his atrocious crime hurt that he'd go so far as to betray their friendship like this. Especially since it was common knowledge involving how much honor the Book of Peace brought to Syracuse. I was furious too, but the single main reason of why I insisted on accompanying him there was to basically make absolutely sure things wouldn't get out of hand. To keep Proteus from doing something he would regret later on.

The entire time we were kept waiting Proteus paced back and forth in one of the darkest corners of the cell obviously impatient. Cautious I stood at a safe distance. Proteus may have been a prince of benevolence, but that didn't mean he doesn't occasionally snap. It wasn't a pretty picture to imagine so I wisely was careful to not do anything to provoke a reaction. Unfortunately for Sinbad that wasn't nearly close to being the case with him.

Time passed eventually Sinbad arrived.

Dragged the whole way to the dungeons Sinbad was thrown quite unceremoniously into the cell. With shackled hands Sinbad righted himself by flipping onto his feet glaring daggers at the guards that launched him in there daring them to try something else.

"Sinbad," said Proteus, making his presence there along with mine known stepping into the moonlight.

"Proteus, Chryseis," exclaimed Sinbad, relieved, thinking we were here to actually support him. "It's about time."

"Do you realize how serious this is," demanded Proteus, outraged Sinbad was treating the issue at hand as if it was nothing.

"Do you realize how many times I've heard that today," retorted Sinbad, exasperated, working to break out of the bonds he'd been bound with for restraint.

"You've betrayed Syracuse," spat Proteus, no longer making any effort concealing his disgust.

"Oh…not you, too," moaned Sinbad, caught in complete disbelief his best friend would even think he did this and seeing me next to Proteus only seemed to fuel it, "Chryseis, please tell me you don't believe these stupid accusations!"

Arms crossed, brow raised, Chryseis said "On the contrary that's exactly what I believe. Your attempted raid on our vessel isn't helping you case neither is your timely appearance at the banquet. Specifically since you left mere minutes before the Book was taken from the Citadel."

"Stealing the Book of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us," shouted Proteus.

Indignant, sarcastically, Sinbad said "Proteus, here the way this works. First I actually commit a crime and then you get to blame me for it!"

"Then how do you explain this," hissed Proteus, teeth gritted, drawing out from within the folds of his tunic the evidence of Sinbad's clear guilt.

It was a knife the curved blade an exact match to the weapons Sinbad always carried on his person.

Sinbad's eyes widened in shock. The brunt force of it causing him to take an unsteady step back. It left him temporarily speechless as he became visibly unsettled. Then finally recognition took hold as he came to the conclusion of how he was stuck in this predicament as a set up.

"Eris," breathed Sinbad.

Placing the knife back in his tunic, a touch confused, Proteus said "What?"

"Eris…," explained Sinbad, "she framed me.'

Everyone in the kingdoms knew the name Eris belonged to the Goddess of Chaos herself, but Sinbad using her as an excuse for his crime was ludicrous downright insulting. Which, instead of helping Sinbad, was only causing him to sound insane not innocent.

Apparently Proteus shared the same sentiments as i. "Sinbad, listen to yourself," he said, taking my hand as he led me to the door shaking his head having listened to enough of what he thought to be absolutely nonsense a farce.

"Trust me, Proteus, the Book is in Tartarus," said Sinbad, the determined note of desperation in his voice making us stop. "Talk to your father."

Rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Sinbad sounded, Proteus scowled "This is beyond our father. The ambassadors are convening now for your trial!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Sinbad. "Trial? I didn't do it! Look I left the Book on your ship and that's the last I saw of it. You were there. You both know the truth. You both know me."

"Do we, Sinbad," I said. "It's been years things are different now and so are you."

"We knew a kid," said Proteus, solemn. "Who are you now, Sinbad?"

Sinbad sighed the expression on his face blank emotionless met with the existing doubt in the suspicions of his friends.

There was one way to figure out for sure if Sinbad was speaking the truth. When we were children Sinbad was never able to stand his ground locking his gaze with Proteus whenever he was dishonest. His eyes would either shift of point in another direction entirely each time. If there was even the smallest chance that was the case now it would be the deciding factor.

Leaning forward until their faces were inches apart, Proteus said "Look me in the eye and tell me. Did you steal the Book?"

There was a pause following making Proteus and I initially think he was hesitating, but it turned out to be opposite.

"No," said Sinbad, firm and final, not a bit of falsehood.

Proteus and I were caught off guard. The anger dissipated from the features on Proteus replaced with uncertainly at the pure conviction. Unlike Proteus I wasn't willing to let him off the hook just yet.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I take a few soldiers to investigate your ship," I said, thinking that if he didn't have the Book then he and his crew would technically have nothing to hide.

"Not at all go right ahead," said Sinbad, granting his permission. "Do whatever you have to. I'm confident my crew won't hinder you."

"Very well then. You better pray to the Gods I don't find it," I said, sharing a meaningful glance with Proteus.

At his nod I left the dungeons determined to retrieve the Book one way or another even if the entire ship had to be torn to pieces to identify it.

**Authors Note: Just so you're aware I will only begin production of the next chapter when the number of reviews reaches 100. So the faster you review the quicker preparations start on the next. **

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 9**

"Search this vessel from top to bottom! I want every inch of this ship checked! Tear it apart if you have to," I commanded.

Instantly upon my order the soldiers I'd brought to carry out the extensive search on Sinbad's ship spread out, in unison, saying "Yes, Princess."

Since the Book of Peace had been discovered missing Sinbad's ship and crew had been detained in the harbor. At this very moment they were all grouped together at the bow of the ships deck restrained by some very hostile soldiers. Many on both sides seemed to be brewing for a fight, particularly the pirates, but restrained themselves so not to cause bloodshed. Although this failed to prevent them from throwing every known obscenity in their limited vocabulary at the soldiers. The dog was barking and growling at any that were coming too close in range of him.

After nearly an hour the Captain approached. Spotting him I'd initially hoped he carried news of the Books location. Instead I was met with the opposite.

"The Book's not here, Princess," he said, grave.

Alarmed, I said "Are you positive,"

Nodding, he said "We've searched the ship from top to bottom. There's no sign of it. If the pirates did steal it they're not holding it here."

Armed with this bit of news I immediately went to confront those who would know the whereabouts of this priceless treasure.

"Where is it," I demanded, snarling, throwing caution to the wind. If there were a way anyone could die from the power aimed behind a single glance the entire crew would be turned to ash at that very second.

Arms crossed, brow raised, Kale smirked "Where's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," I snapped, beyond annoyed with his aloof manner at this point. "The Book of Peace, where is it?"

Shrugging, Kale smirked "It's not here."

"I already know it's not here. What I want to know is where you pirates hid or sold it to," I said, teeth gritted.

"We didn't do any of those things," said Luca, one of the twins apart of Sinbad's crew.

"Oh don't give me that," I scoffed, cold. "You show up at our banquet and then minutes after you leave the Book is stolen from our possession. There's no way it could be coincidence."

"Who said anything about it being coincidence," countered Kale, locking eyes with me, scrutinizing. "Here you are automatically assuming we were the ones who took the Book from Syracuse in the first place. Has the thought ever occurred to you at all that perhaps someone else is behind the theft?"

Instantly my thoughts returned to what Sinbad had mentioned to Proteus and I in the dungeon earlier about how Eris was the one who stole the Book of Peace to frame him. At the same time while looking into Kale's eyes there was absolutely not a single trace of falsehood lying there.

The malice slowly disappeared from the expression on my face instead replaced with confusion and uncertainty.

"You…," I said, softly, "you really don't have the Book?"

Shaking his head, Kale repeated "No."

That was all I needed to hear.

Turning around I marched away and with a gesture from me the others in the gathered search party followed behind.

"What do we do now, Princess," asked the Captain. "Should we search further?"

"No," I said, shaking my head, "continue to leave men here to keep the pirates under heavy guard. Besides that return to your scheduled duties."

"Yes, Princess," said the Captain, bowing before he moved off to follow the instructed command.

All the while I kept walking back to the palace lost within the erratic thoughts in my own mind. The Book wasn't on the ship and there was no dishonesty in Kale's eyes or in any other colleagues of his on the crew.

Could it be Sinbad was telling the truth?

**Authors Note: Well I did promise you a new chapter when we reached 100 reviews. I'm a woman of my word. ;) I have a question for all of you. When it's time for Chryseis to join Sinbad to get the Book back at his trial should she openly say she's going to join him or have her sneak on with Marina?**

**Just so you know I'm not going to start writing again unless I get to 125 reviews. So please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 10**

During the search the team and I had done on Sinbad's vessel Proteus had been awaiting anxious yet patient in his own quarters on the palace grounds. The moment he heard the door to his chambers open he knew exactly who it was visiting him.

"Well," he inquired, arms crossed.

Shrugging, shaking my head, I said "We searched everywhere we could think of, but the Book of Peace isn't on the ship."

"What about the crew? If it's not there then surely one of them must know where it's hidden," persisted Proteus.

Hands on hips, I said "We questioned the crew, but none of them would give up. If they do have it then we're probably not going to be able to find it."

Upon the last part Proteus raised an inquisitive brow. "If," he said, wishing for me to elaborate on my meaning.

Tentative on speaking of the subject my own doubts still weighing on me, I said "What if what Sinbad told us in the dungeons is true? What if Eris does have the Book of Peace? Sinbad may be put on trial taking the fall for something he isn't to blame for."

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Proteus sighed "I don't know, Chryseis. I mean what can we do? It's completely out of our hands."

"Is it," I asked.

Snapping his head in my direction Proteus locked his eyes with my own as I stared intently at him the message I was conveying an obvious one. After a few moments Proteus looked away, but not before I could see interest in his eyes the wheels turning in his head with a new idea a plan.

**Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 11**

The trial for Sinbad came soon enough. With all of the representatives from the other neighboring kingdoms already present there was no need to wait another minute. Everyone was anxious they wanted the Book of Peace back in safe hands immediately for without it things were only going to continue to get worst for the kingdoms.

The courtroom was absolutely packed with an enormous crowd of people. Father and the Council were on a platform at one end of the room including Marina. Unlike them I was standing in the shadows keeping out of the way not wanting to be seen. I initially thought Proteus was going to come to the proceedings with me, but for some reason I couldn't locate him anywhere. Eventually I came to the conclusion he wished to be left alone uncomfortable with just being there. To this I was proven to the contrary.

Sinbad was summoned in shackled restrained by two soldiers keeping firm grips on his arms. Obscenities were shouted at him in hatred. It ceased when King Dymas held a hand for absolute silence.

Like in the dungeon Sinbad told the story he'd given Proteus and I to show his innocence. Needless to say they weren't buying this one bit.

"We've heard enough of your lies," snapped King Dymas. "Sinbad for the last time, give us the Book."

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't have it," said Sinbad, speaking slowly as if he was talking to an idiot instead of royalty.

"Very well then," said the Head Councilman, rising from his seat the other eleven ambassadors, including Marina, standing in unison with him. "The Delegation of the Twelve Cities finds you guilty of treason, and sentence you to die."

At the moment the verdict was announced I clamped by eyes shut in pain my heart basically fallen out of my chest. There was nothing more I could do. I may be a member of a royal house, but even I couldn't object to a decision made unanimously by the Delegation. My nerves literally exploded.

"Come on! This is a joke, right," scoffed Sinbad, outraged. He then began to fight the two soldiers in earnest as they dragged him across the floor. "Are you…are you people blind? I didn't do it?"

"Stop!"

Eyes wide my head snapped in the direction of the doors at the sound of the voice. I was beyond shocked at the sight of Proteus walking through the doorway. Apparently he decided to attend after all and his demeanor clearly revealing he meant business.

Proteus's pronouncement at his arrival stunned every onlooker not just me. That explained the reason why I hadn't seen him, he'd been observing from a distance like I was. Gasps were heard at his outburst, but if the people were shocked before they would be even more so after what occurred next.

"I demand the right of substitution," said Proteus. "Take me in his place."

"No," exclaimed King Dymas, horrified. He wasn't the only one.

All those who were present were muttering and murmuring to themselves.

My hands flew to my mouth in realization as I finally came to the conclusion of what my brother's intentions were. He was planning to initially allow Sinbad to actually retrieve the Book of Peace to get the evidence he needed.

Marina was staring at her betrothed in a mixture of disbelief and dread.

"Sinbad says that Eris took the Book…and I believe him. Let him go to Tartarus and recover the Book," requested Proteus. Even more murmuring erupted.

Sinbad had appeared quite smug upon hearing Proteus come to his defense, but at that last addition it quickly changed entirely.

"What," said Sinbad, doubtful he heard correctly. Breaking free from the two soldiers Sinbad shoved Proteus in the shoulder getting my brother to face him. "What are you doing?"

"You claim that Eris stole the book—steal it back," smirked Proteus. "You're good at that."

"Hey, look, I will not be responsible for your life," spat Sinbad.

Persisting, Proteus argued "You would do the same for me." He spoke sincerely with the utmost certainty.

"No, I wouldn't," retorted Sinbad.

Marine was in a panic. She was frantically trying to convince the rest of the Delegation to not accept this substation.

"If Sinbad is allowed to leave the city, he'll never come back," shouted King Dymas. "Son, listen to reason."

"No, Father, you listen," said Proteus, gently pushing Sinbad aside, addressing the Delegation of the Twelve Cities. "Sinbad either stole the Book, or he's telling the truth and its in Tartarus. Either way, he's our only hope."

A thoughtful expression formed on my face as the wheels started to turn an idea taking shape in my mind in contemplation. Proteus was determined to act as a substitute while Sinbad took on this dangerous mission. The Delegation would have o choice but to follow the protocol in this situation. Father and the Delegation would still require some kind of assurance Sinbad would honestly not attempt to run off forcing Proteus to die by default. I knew exactly the solution on how to give it to them.

"But you can't…begged Marina, desperately trying to stop this senseless arguing with the Head Councilman.

The Head Councilman held up a hand to Marina signaling for her to cease her protests. In response she visibly deflated at the loss.

"Proteus, you realize that if Sinbad does not return, you will be put to death in his place," warned the Head Councilman, informing my brother to the potential consequences to his actions should this turn into a less than desirable outcome.

Sharing an exchange with Sinbad, Proteus nodded, sighing "I understand." He was thoroughly prepared.

"So be it," said the Head Councilman with the greatest reluctance. "Sinbad has ten days to return the Book."

Deciding this was the perfect opportunistic time to enact my idea I made my move.

Sucking in a deep breath, stepping into the light, I declared "He will not be making the journey alone."

As one all attention was transferred over to me.

Hands clasped together against my stomach as I straightened posed and collected I strode confidently towards the center of the room to where Proteus stood. While I was doing this the crowd parted creating a path letting me get through to my target.

Sinbad leaned towards me, furious, he hissed "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's necessary," I countered.

"Chryseis, explain yourself," said King Dymas, distressed.

"Many of you here haven't made it a secret to conceal you doubts on Sinbad succeeding in this endeavor let alone returning to face his death if he should fail," I said, eyeing Marina as I spoke forcing to her avert her eyes for a second. "I am your assurance to his reliability. I shall accompany Sinbad to Tartarus."

Chaos erupted after that. Their Prince sacrificing himself potentially for the sake of a pirate was upsetting enough, but now their Princess saying she's planning on going to Tartarus with pirates. It was too much for them to handle.

"No," said Father, outraged beyond belief at this point, "no, I forbid it!" His bellow could make others submit, but not I.

"I've made my choice, Father," I said, standing firm.

""I don't need your permission."

"You can't just go on such a perilous quest," argued Father. "You are the princess of Syracuse."

"Which is exactly why I should go," I said, calm. "As a princess of Syracuse it's my sacred duty to protect my people no matter the danger."

None of them could contest against that fact.

Proteus caught on faster than the others, but felt inclined to warn me.

"You know that Eris is deceptive. There's no guarantee you'll make it back alive," cautioned Proteus.

Turning to lock eyes with my brother, a note of finality carried in my voice, I said "I'm going."

Father and the Delegation of the Twelve Cities seemed to consider ways to convince me to otherwise take an alternate path, but reached the conclusion it was futile.

The range of emotions spread across my fathers face was filled with heartache the pure turmoil forced me to break away from him. I knew if I looked at him even once I would change my mind in a heartbeat. I couldn't let that happen.

Defeated, King Dymas sighed "Release him."

The binding shackles were removed from Sinbad. Instead they were locked on my brothers wrists the crowd murmuring in the background.

As Proteus was being led away he stopped beside the platform where Marina intercepted him. Marina gazed at him with great sadness tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Proteus smiled in an attempt to reassure her everything was going to turn out fine.

"Oh and Sinbad, don't be late," joked Proteus. He then permitted the soldiers to continue leading him off the smile disappearing as the impact of the seriousness from his actions in the situation weighed him down.

Marina was glaring daggers at Sinbad. Catching this he groaned rolling his eyes. Cursing Proteus for what he'd trapped him in.

Patting Marina on the shoulder, I said "Don't worry, Marina, we'll be back with plenty of time to spare."

There were no words to describe how Marina was feeling right now. Quite frankly I didn't blame her one bit. I waved it off believing it was her own anger at work.

Walking off of the dais I, also, made my way out of the room passing Sinbad as I did so. Stopping briefly next to him, I said "Prepare your crew to depart. We'll set sail the moment I reach the docks."

"I don't answer to you, Chryseis," snapped Sinbad, irritated.

Arms crossed, brow raised, I said "That may have been the case before, but if you want to keep your life then you will obey."

That was all too true. From now on I called the shots on this expedition.

**Please Review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year! **

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 12**

That very same night we set sail. After a heartfelt farewell to my father I boarded Sinbad's ship the Chimera the moment I took a single step out of there.

Earlier I changed from my usual palace attire into what I'd been wearing when transporting the Book of Peace. A bodice with corset ties, shoulder less translucent sleeves, a lightly ruffled skirt ending partially under the knees, and boots. Well it wasn't exactly what I'd worn then, but it was a near second.

Leaping from the crow's-nest on the ship Rat swung on a line using a lit torch to ignite the numerous lamps hanging around the vessel. His skill was more than apparent thanks to the nimble acrobatics in his movements.

Lifting the lamp next to him without removing his focus away from the map laid flat in front of him Rat lit it too.

"Hmm," said Kale, leaning heaving in the railing of the deck.

Beside the steering wheel Sinbad stood staring solemn at the star showing the location of Tartarus.

Taking the map and lamp Kale took himself over to his captain.

"So any idea how we actually get to Tartarus," inquired Kale, flattening the map spreading it out.

"Tartarus? No, no, no," chuckled Sinbad. "People get killed in Tartarus."

Tapping the map with his knuckled, amused, Kale asked "So where are we going?"

Covering the map Kale presented with another rolled in his hands, Sinbad answered "Fiji."

Arms crossed, brow raised, stoic, Kale said "Fiji? This time of year?"

"Think of the beaches," said Sinbad, laying it on thick, a blissful expression on his face.

"Oh, beautiful, if you like mosquitoes," said Sinbad, sarcastic, slapping one that landed on his neck.

Waving his arms, Sinbad implored "Think of the sun."

Rolling his eyes, exasperated, Kale retorted "It's monsoon season."

"Oh, then the women," grinned Sinbad.

"They're cannibals, Sinbad," said Kale, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Exactly," said Sinbad, nudging his elbow lightly into Kale's stomach suggestively.

Kale groaned in disbelief at Sinbad's selfishness looking to the heavens as he moved off as if begging for someone to kick some sense into Sinbad.

"Come on, Kale," drawled Sinbad.

Turning, serious, Kale said "He's your friend."

"Listen to you. You sound like my mother," said Sinbad, making a yapping motion with his fingers. "Proteus will be fine!"

"You're sure of that," said Kale, grimacing, obviously thinking the opposite.

"You and I both know Dymas is not going to let them execute his only son," said Sinbad, confident, so sure he was right.

"So we're running away," accused Kale, repulsed.

"We're retiring," said Sinbad, tiredly. "We don't need another score. We've got enough."

Kale had one last card to play against Sinbad.

"What about Chryseis," said Kale, pointing to where I was on the lower deck.

I was at the front of the ship gazing at the open ocean isolating myself away from all the others quiet not saying a word. On other voyages for Syracuse, usually whenever I was on a ship, I'd interact with the assigned crewmembers checking to make sure everything was in order. This simply wasn't the case this time around. I was unbelievably nervous about the fate of Proteus if we were going to get home at the end of the time limit to save him or even if were alive to make it at all. I thought I was being inconspicuous about it, but apparently if they could sense my worry I wasn't subtle enough in my efforts.

Sinbad dared "What about her?" To be honest he was disturbed seeing her sulking so vulnerable.

"Chryseis vouched for your innocence in front of all the kingdoms," pressured Kale. "Also, if we sail for Fiji then we'll literally be kidnapping the last heir to the throne of Syracuse."

Waving a dismissive hand, Sinbad said "I already told you Dymas will get Proteus away before time runs out. This'll be good for Chryseis. Rescuing her from boring court life is a dream come true for her."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Kale.

"Trust me this is a total win/win situation. Now set a course for Fiji," ordered Sinbad, indifferent, walking down the steps onto the main deck.

With the greatest reluctance Kale complied.

"Gentlemen, we're going to Fiji," announced Sinbad, grandly.

Cheers erupted among the crew. They were beyond happy to he heading to Fiji instead of the deadly Tartarus. Originally they intended to go there all along when they went to steal the Book of Peace in the first place. To them it was nothing new in their lives.

Needless to say that announcement didn't bode well with me.

"What," I shrieked, infuriated, the sheer volume causing most, including Kale to flinch.

The crewmembers standing in the crossfire wisely edged out of the way as I charged at Sinbad.

Fully aware he wouldn't escape Sinbad waited on the last step.

"Sinbad, you can't be serious," I said, bewildered, eyes wide. "Tell me this is a joke."

"I could, but I'd be lying," said Sinbad, shrugging. "On the contrary I'm definitely serious. I have absolutely no intention of sailing to Tartarus."

Seething, I snarled "You're out of your mind!"

"No, I'm not," countered Sinbad, poking me in the shoulder mockingly, "You are."

Attempting to calm myself I took in slow deep breaths until I could speak without strangling him to death.

"Sinbad, " I said, patiently, hands trembling with barely leveled control, "you listen to me. Have you forgotten the sacrifice Proteus is making for you? If you don't fo through with this Proteus will be executed."

Sinbad snorted "Oh, come on, Chryseis surely you don't believe that your father will allow him to die. He'll have Proteus out of there long before that has a chance to occur."

"No, he won't, Sinbad," I said. "He's much too noble for that. Proteus genuinely thinks you'll come through for him. He'll refuse and stay behind receiving the punishment meant for you."

Giving myself at least some credit Sinbad did seem a little shaken by that admittance. He shook it off fast stubbornly sticking by his decision.

Somber, Sinbad said "He got himself in this mess of a circumstance and he can get himself out of it."

"Then what about me," I demanded, grabbing his arm in a vice grip with both of my hands. "Proteus isn't the only one to suffer sticking their neck out for your sake. I convinced everyone in the assembly that I'd make sure you'd retrieve the Book of Peace. In case it slipped your feeble mind, Sinbad, I've vastly improved my technique. I'm a far better fighter than I used to be as a child."

Sinbad laughed outright to the threat the fierce intensity laced into it. A growl vibrated deep in my throat at this blatant disrespect.

Cockily smug, Sinbad said "Then it's your mistake. You honestly should know better by now than to trust the honor of a pirate."

"I thought our passed friendship truly meant something to you," I said, pained.

"Hey thing of it this way," offered Sinbad offhandedly, opening the door leading below decks to his cabin, "at least you'll be getting a vacation out of this venture. Judging by how uptight you are you would really use it. Now if you excuse me I have some business to organize."

Yeah, by business he was talking about his so-called retirement he wanted.

Faster than I could contemplate a retaliatory remark Sinbad slipped inside slamming it with finality in my face.

**Oh hell no! Did he just do what I think he did?! He's in major trouble now! **

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**True Love of the Seven Seas Chapter 13**

I stood there utterly fuming at the door in unbelievable rage. Behind me the crew members that remained to watch were frozen in terror of what I might do should they move a single muscle. Even from a distance my fury was literally radiating in overwhelming power. Thankfully they weren't stupid enough to face the fearless wrath of an angry female unlike their captain.

"He did not just do that," I said in denial.

"He did," said Kale from above.

I didn't bother to respond to that. The realization to what Sinbad did signed a guaranteed warrantee to a huge beating.

"Oh if he wasn't dead before he's going to be now," I snarled, fling the door wide open slamming it against the wall. Stomping heavily down the stairs with a purpose to his cabin I prepared myself for a fight.

When I caught up to Sinbad at first I didn't pay any mind to what the reason might've been for him to linger outside his door instead of entering. It made no sense, but I honestly didn't care. My brother's life was on the line and Sinbad was about to find out just how much I was willing to do to win.

"Sinbad-," I began, but was cut off in the middle of my rant when he planted his hand over my mouth.

Flabbergasted I went to punch him when Sinbad held a finger to his lips silently requesting for me to keep the noise down. Suspicion sprouted inside me assuming he was merely putting on an act to make sure I wouldn't bother him anymore. That changed as he gestured to his partially open door and his ear to listen to what he was hearing.

At last I noticed what he was showing me. Someone was roaming around in his cabin that was far from belonging there. Immediately I concluded there was a stowaway on bard perhaps wanting to steal some treasure of their own from pirates. This person would been to be disposed of sent back in a small boat before we got farther away from solid ground.

But it was proven this was no ordinary stowaway.

"Marina," I said, astonished.

Slowly Sinbad pushed the door open far enough to where both of us could peek inside without being conspicuous.

Marina was wandering around the cabin taking a look at all the valuables, antique and new, Sinbad possessed in his ownership.

"Look at all this," she whispered. "I can't believe it." A skeleton of a gorgon, a mythical beast, caught her interest. "Oh, but this can't be real. It's be far too deli-." She touched the end of a serpent head on the skill causing it to instantly break off clattering onto the floor. "Uh-oh."

I muffled a giggle at Marina's folly.

"This is more like it," approved Marina, impressed, moving off to Sinbad's desk where better material was.

Tapping Sinbad on the shoulder I made a forwarding motion with my arms bowing low mockingly to enter first. Exhaling Sinbad composed himself for this inevitable encounter. The two of us snuck inside with Marina completely oblivious to our presence behind her. She was far too busy occupied with the treasures she was looking at.

"Stolen from Venezia. From Pompeii...," said Marina, holding a priceless necklace in her hands, figuring out the origins of most of the object she could see. Taking a silk top with jewels hanging from it the design a giveaway to what the previous owners profession was. "And from a brothel in Syracuse."

Leaning forward until his mouth was at her ear, Sinbad said "Good guess."

Marina gasped, startled, spinning on her feet to face us hiding the bikini top behind her back tossing it into the corner.

"What do you think you're doing here," demanded Sinbad in indignation.

"I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace and make sure Chryseis gets home unharmed," stated Marina, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Or bring back your dead body if you fail."

"Really," said Sinbad, circling Marina, leaning his body on the table. "And how are you going to pull that off?"

"By whatever means necessary," said Marina, determinedly.

"Did you bring a crew," said Sinbad, already knowing the answer.

"No," said Marina.

"You know how to get to Tartarus," asked Sinbad.

"Um… no," answered Marina, sheepish.

"Can you navigate on your own," asked Sinbad.

"Yes," shot Marina, triumphant.

I smacked my face with the palm of my hand shaking my head sadly sympathetic. Marine thought she achieved the upper hand when in truth it was in face Sinbad outwitting her.

"Well good," said Sinbad, jumping onto his bed, lying down, tugging his hat over his eyes, hands lodged behind his neck, "then we'll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle your way back to Syracuse. 'Cause we're going to Fiji."

"Fiji," smiled Marina, brow raised.

"Yup," said Sinbad.

Marina looked to me for confirmation.

Shrugging helplessly, nonchalant, I sighed "He won't change his mind no matter what I say to persuade him. He's set on abandoning Proteus for Fiji." The last part I pronounced harsher hoping it would make Sinbad guilty with no such luck.

Sinbad kept his carefree posture.

Leaning back on one of the support beams sustaining the ceiling, silkily, Marina said "Just as I thought."

"What," said Sinbad, taking his hat off his eyes.

"Sinbad, you're no a very complicated guy," said Marina, smoothly. "All someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action and you're bound to take it." In this process she'd left her spot on the support beam bending over him.

That one certainly hit a nerve.

"Hey, this is not my problem," said Sinbad. "I did not steal the Book."

"You're really not going to lose any sleep over this, are you," inquired Marina, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Not a wink," said Sinbad, rolling over onto his side so he would look at her a moment longer.

"Because me, I'd be tossing and turning knowing I'm alive…because I let my friend die," said Marina, brutally cold.

Groaning in disgust, Sinbad scoffed "I'm not responsible for this mess. I didn't ask Proteus to put his neck on the line for me!"

"Look, clearly I can't appeal to your honor," said Marina, "but I have other ways of convincing you."

"Really," said Sinbad, flustered, his eyes traveling up and down Marina's figure. Apparently he had a while different idea of what she had in mind. "Uh…just how do you expect to do that?"

"By speaking your language," said Marina, flaunting a flawless diamond the size of her fist in his face.

"Snatching the diamond, checking its authenticity, Sinbad urged "Keep talking."

Already suspecting it would take more than one stone to convince Sinbad, Marina came well stocked. She dumped an entire pouch full of diamonds and gems in his palm throwing the now empty bag aside when she was finished.

I was temporarily speechless at how much she'd brought with her. I should've packed some so I could've ultimately bribed as required from Marina's perspective.

Sinbad bounced his hand testing the weight of the stones. I stood they praying for him to make the best decision. At first it appeared like the bride wasn't tempting enough.

Boy were we wrong.

"Yup this'll do," he said.

"Yes," I squealed, delighted, clapping my hands and hugging Marina in gratitude.

Smiling at how happy I was Marina rubbed my arm in response pleased at the results she obtained.

"But," said Sinbad, the mischievous tone in his voice along with the disturbing lint in his eyes causing us to become instantly weary," not for first class. Chryseis has access to a cabin, but you don't."

Before Marina could react in time Sinbad tossed her over his shoulder holding her securely at the waist. He then carried her out, but she refused to comply on his terms.

Mortified Marine struggled in his unrelenting grip kicking and pounding on his back.

Following them out t maybe help Marina, I muttered "This isn't going to end well."

Sinbad drew the attention of the while crew when he kicked open the door leading to the outside.

Partially strained under the weight of the flailing Marine as she constantly fought him Sinbad threw her momentarily to achieve an improved grip. He said "As you can see, we're well equipped to accommodate the most discerning of royal tastes. We have excellent ocean views-," Marina aggressively clawed at his face only for Sinbad to shake her off easily, the crew watching all this in bewildered silence, "luxurious living quarters," the quarters he referred to was the storage room with all the food that he, also, kicked open throwing Marine unceremoniously inside, "with three gourmet meals a day. Pickles, eggs, and pickles."

"Sinbad, this is ridiculous," I argued inside the miniscule doorway.

The next moment I dodged out of a near collision with Sinbad's dog Spike as he barreled passed me into the storage room.

"Ah, hey Spike, there you are," said Sinbad, ignoring me, giving Spike an affectionate headlock not bothered by the amount of drool the dog was excreting.

Marina and I shared the similar sentiments appalled by the image.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new bunkmate," said Sinbad, "well, actually, you're his new bunkmate, as it's actually his bunk."

Released Spike jumped on Marina his tail wagging, licking her all over the face much to Marina's displeasure.

Sinbad steadily retreated from Marina, he said "We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the Chimera. Oh, if he starts hugging your leg it means he likes you."

Shoving Spike away Marina charged Sinbad, grunting "If you think-."

Sinbad slammed the door directly in her face effectively ending the conversation. He lodged a board into the licks to keep it shut preventing Marina from breaking free from the inside. Spike barked the last sound heard.

Sinbad chuckled satisfied by what he'd accomplished until he saw the expression on my face. "What," he said.

"Let Marina out this instant," I insisted.

Annoyed, Sinbad said "Don't worry she won't be in there forever. She'll stay there to the point where she doesn't try to kill me."

Throwing my arms in the air at his behavior I moved off.

Rolling one of the diamonds in his fingers, Sinbad pondered "How did she even get on the ship?"

The answer revealed itself when he cast a glance at his men. Mystery solved. No matter where Sinbad turned each one of them held a diamond in their hand studying the stones with great intensity. Apparently, like him, they'd been bribed to allow her admittance without alerting their captain to the unauthorized addition to their party. Unorthodox, but it got Marina what she desired. All pirates were capable of being persuaded with the right type of instigation. When they realized Sinbad was on deck they all tried to hide the diamonds to no avail their guilt plain. Some even went to the length of hiding the diamond in their mouths.

"Gentlemen, we have a new course," said Sinbad, making his way to the helm. "We're going to Tartarus."

"Huh," said one of the twins, spitting out his diamond in shock. "What happened to Fiji?"

"What? No fun," whined the brother distraught.

"No beaches," said the 1st.

From above a lei dropped onto Sinbad's head. Sinbad identified the culprit at once.

"Rat," said Sinbad, snapping his head at the crow's-nest.

Sticking his head out of the crows-nest a lei of his own wrapped around his neck with a ukulele in one hand, Rat said "Sorry, Captain!" Rat leapt from the crows-nest he followed the Sinbad as he continued moving with the long line. "But did you say Tartarus?"

"That's right," said Sinbad, matter-of-factly, maneuvering passed Rat as he constantly got in his path.

"Will that be the same Tartarus from which no sailor ever returned," asks Rat, leaning in close.

Sinbad pushed Rat away, but, undeterred, the persistent Rat came back.

"The Tartarus of lost souls, where they grind your bones and pickle your spleen, and-," rambled Rat, melodramatically.

Sinbad had enough of Rat's exaggeration although a bit wasn't untrue.

Rolling his eyes skyward he grabbed Rat by the lei, sarcastically saying "No, Rat. This is the nice Tartarus with lots of beaches and drinks. You know with little umbrellas?" With that done Sinbad let Rat go sauntering away in a mood.

Rat muttered disparaging obscenities under his breath in Italian making faces and gestures at Sinbad demeaning.

At the wheel Kale had seen and heart all from his vantage area. Sinbad avoided looking at Kale directly in the face aware of what he'd find there.

"I'm only doing this for the money," said Sinbad, arms crossed, irritated.

"Right," said Kale, grinning victoriously, of course he was.

"So how do we get there," I asked, having tracked Sinbad to the helm.

"That star's our point," directed Sinbad, pointing ahead to the single star brighter than all the rest.

The wheel clicked in Kale's hands as he steered the ship in that direction.

The danger was about to begin. If anyone considered for a second Eris was going to be merciful they were certainly the definition of a moron.

**Authors: Surprise! Here's another chapter and so soon after the last. And speaking of surprises I have an extremely massive one for you guys next chapter. Let's just say its something you guys have been practically dying to happen for a long time. Ha! Ha! **


End file.
